The Prize
by upon-request
Summary: There's always a prize you win when you win. What's the prize for winning the war? A family, a future, a life without Voldemort. These are snippits from that life. HPRW Slash.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I own the vague excuse for a plot that this story has meandering about it. ilessthan3you, the awesome person who made the first request among people I don't actually know, asked for a Harry Ron multi-chapter fic ages ago. I'm finally writing it. Sorry about the long, long wait, ilessthan3you, it's not because I don't value you, because I really do! Anyway, I hope this was worth waiting for. Now, please read, review, request, and enjoy.

"Nathaniel Potter-Weasely, get down here this instant, do you here me‽" came the furious yell across Potter Manor. A twelve-year-old boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes looked up from his half-packed trunk. He was wearing a knitted jumper with a large "N" on it and a somewhat guilty expression, while chucking everything he could reach into his trunk.

"Hold up a second, Dad, I think I forgot my broom. Oh shit, where did I put it?" Nat muttered, moving piles of clothes from the floor, "Papa, have you seen my broom?"

"Nate, I'm going to kill you! How could you?" Helen's voice came screeching up the stairs and seconds later the part-veela burst into Nate's room. Her normally strawberry-blond hair was a vivid blue.

Nate burst out laughing. "Nice looks, Helen, goes great with the robes and that new badge off yours is really set off."

Helen, who happened to be wearing vivid orange robes under her now green prefect's badge, did not appreciate this comment. She gave an irritated squeal and turned on her heal, marching straight into a small girl with a heart-shaped face, sandy-blonde hair, and amber eyes. The girl, dressed in Ravenclaw robes, took one look at Helen and burst out laughing.

"Oh stuff it, Lily," Helen snapped, "I'm going to find Papa-"

"He won't change it back, Helen, at least not the robes. Those are Cannons colors," Lily smirked at her older sister.

Helen took this with dignity. "Then," she stated coolly, "I'll find Daddy. Daddy!" Her voice rose shrilly as she ran off in search of her Daddy, the ever needed Harry Potter-Weasely.

Nate and Lily doubled up in silent laughter watching her go. "That was great," Nate whispered.

Lily smiled innocently. "What was great?" She skipped down the hall to her room, calling behind her "Dobby wants you to know your broom is, for once, in the broom-cupboard. And Papa said to tell you to hurry or we'll miss the train."

"Oh yeah, well what about you?"

"I packed yesterday. Oh, and Nate, make sure you changed the handwriting on your potions assignment; you know, the one you copied from me. Teachers tend to notice when things are word for word in the exact same handwriting. If you aren't careful they'll think you're cheating."

Nate stuck out his tongue. "Of course Miss-Straight-O's."

Lily took the mature road, and stuck out her tongue too.

A great deal of confusion later, the Potter-Weasely family finally made it to Platform nine and three quarters with just under two minutes to spare. Needless to say they were very pleased with themselves. Lily Lupin and Nate Potter-Weasely went to a compartment with some of their other second-year mates. James Potter-Weasely hung out with the Gryffindor fourth years. Helen Weasely, thankfully returned to normal, listened attentively to her prefects meeting. Alright, that's a lie; she stared at Frank Longbottom, the fifth year eye-candy, for two hour straight. It was alright though; he was focusing on her just as intently.

And little Kitty Potter-Weasely skipped home with her favorite Daddy, Harry Potter-Weasely Potter, and her favorite Papa, Ron Potter-Weasely.

The Potter-Weasely Family:

Harry Potter-Weasely- (Dad/Daddy) Harry Potter, age 35, auror and savoir of the wizarding world.

Ron Potter-Weasely- (Papa) Ron Weasely, age 35, Reserve Keeper for England and two time wizards' chess champion.

Helen Potter-Weasely- daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasely, both deceased. Age 15 and a half, Gryffindor, prefect. Grades-fairly good. Boyfriend: none at present.

James Potter-Weasely- war orphan. Age 14 and ten months, Gryffindor, excellent chaser. Grades- Poor side of Average. Tall, Dark, and Handsome with deep blue, almost black eyes. Girlfriends: Jenny Figgs, Ravenclaw 3rd year. Grace Williams, muggleborn Gryffindor 4th year. Madeline (Maddie) Bennet, muggleborn, 6th year Hufflepuff captain. The rest are just flings.

Lily Lupin- parents will be discussed next chapter. Age 12 and four months. Ravenclaw second year, Charms Club member and pranking princess. Grades- "It's like she's channeling Hermione." Suffers from vertigo. Best Friend- Nate Potter-Weasely.

Nate Potter-Weasely- war orphan. Age 12 and two weeks. Gryffindor second year. Has magical vision as he lost his sight in the war, probably when his parents died. Pranking Prince and (hopefully soon) Gryffindor chaser or reserve seeker. Girlfriend- Jordan Thomas Gryffindor second year and fellow Quidditch enthusiast.

Kitty (Caitlin) Potter-Weasely- daughter of Harry Potter and a donor mother. Age "Almost five" (aka Four and two months.) Has curly red hair with almond-shaped, emerald-green eyes. Likes to paint, sing, dance, play, go outside, be read to, be played with… Has a stuffed duck named Supercalifragilistic and a stuffed stag named Expialidocious. Will soon start primary school.

Pets: Pig, Hedwig, Daedalus (Hedwig's mate), Dewy (Helen's owl, Hedwig's owlet), Louie (James's owl, another of the owlets), Midnight (Lily's kitten), Archimedes (Nate's gerbil, there was much protest over this), and Mr. Snuggles/Sparkles, the name changes. Mr. S belongs to Kitty, he is her goldfish. He has changed genders many a time and fallen asleep for long stretches, many a time. Helen and James are the only kids with owls as when the owlets hatched they were judged the only kids responsible enough for one. But more on that later.

**A.N.** I am endeavoring to keep this as close to cannon as I possibly can. This means that right now Lily's parents are Remus and Tonks. This is ilessthan3you's fic, if ilessthan3you reviews saying that Lily should be the daughter of Remus and whoever I will make her the daughter of Remus and whoever. This is only if ilessthan3you requests that. The rest of you, go request your own fics with whoever _you_ want paired. I do, eventually, write them. ilessthan3you, you have until Sunday to make the change or give the go-ahead.

**Random Note** ‽ that is called an interrobang, use it well.

**P.S.** Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Fathers' Day

Father's Day was always very big in the Potter-Weasley household. After Helen went off to Hogwarts the family began celebrating Father's Day the weekend after school got out, so that the entire household could be there together. To give one an idea as to the chaos that usually accompanied this holiday, we shall look into the preparations that went on in 2012.

"Helen," Kitty whined, "Helen how do you spell Happy Birthday?"

Helen ran her hand distractedly through her hair, coating her forehead in bacon grease. She sighed, "H-A-P-P-Y space B-I-hang on. Why do you want to know how to spell 'birthday?'"

"For the cake," the little girl stated, in a matter-of0fact sort of way, as if that explained everything. In front of her sat a round vanilla cake-unfrosted save for a small purple blob that might have been a flower.

Helen stared at it for a second, forgetting to watch the bacon. "Wait," she began, puzzled, "Why do we have a cake. And Kitty, it's nobody's birthday. It's Father's Day."

Emerald-green eyes filled with tears. "It's not Daddy's birthday, but I made him a card."

Helen hugged her sister and reassured her that the card would do just fine for Father's Day. Mollified, Kitty skipped into the other room to draw a picture for her Papa's present.

Just then Lily rushed in, carrying the beginnings of a fruit salad. "Where do you want this, Helen?"

"Oh, um, over there is fine," Helen said, gesturing to a small area clear of clutter. Lily set down the salad and made to rush out when Helen stopped her. "Lily, do you know why we have a cake?"

Lily glanced down at the cake. "No idea, ask the boys. Is the bacon supposed to look like that?"

Helen cursed and rushed back to the frying pan, where blackened strips of bacon where beginning to smoke. She cursed again and dumped them onto a waiting plate.

Lily stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. "It's okay, Papa likes his meat well done."

"Oh laugh all you want, miss, you just wait," Helen shot back testily. She struggled for a few moments to scrape off a few burnt on scraps. "Go get the good china," she ordered.

"You've decided to go for presentation over taste."

"Just shut up and go."

Lily obediently scampered off to the cabinet where the good china was stored. Unfortunately for Helen, however, Nate sauntered in a moment later.

"Wow, Helen, great job with the bacon, I didn't realize we were going for the blackened look."

"Shut up, Nate, I swear-"

"You shouldn't, it isn't lady-like."

Helen made a frustrated noise then tossed the offending meat into the owls' food dish. Daedalus glared at her coolly; Pig tried to eat one. The next few moments were spent trying to keep him from choking.

Once Pig was safely out of danger and all evidence of bacon was in hidden in the trash, Helen turned to Nate. "Oh brother of mine, do you know why we have a cake?"

Nate stared at the cake for a moment. "Ask James."

There was a loud crash from the other room. Helen and Nate rushed to investigate, only to find Lily kneeling on a counter, looking faint, over the shattered remains of the family's best china. Lily, breathing hard, looked at them guiltily. "I looked down," she whispered.

Helen burst into tears; Nate burst into laughter. Lily copied Helen, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as Nate helped her down.

There was the sound of a door slamming, and then James's voice rang out. "I got the rest of the stuff for the breakfast.

Helen wiped her eyes, spreading bacon grease still further. "Well, it's no use crying over spilled potion-"

"-or broken china," Nate cut in.

"Who broke the china?" James demanded.

"It was an accident," Lily explained, as the group moved back into the kitchen.

"Right," James paused, "How about we just finish breakfast.   
Helen, where's the bacon?"

"The owls stole it," she lied, straight-faced, "James, why do we have a cake?"

James contemplated the cake for a few seconds before shoving it in his mouth and finishing it in two bites. "What, "he said, spraying the others with crumbs, "You where all so hung up over us having a cake, and now we don't."

Helen shook her head disgustedly. "I don't know you," she said, turning back to the stove to begin on the eggs. As if this was her cue, Kitty rushed in.

"Can I crack the eggs, please, please, please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?" she begged.

In bed Harry turned to his lover. "Should we let them know we're awake?" he asked him, nudging Ron's soft brown hair with his nose.

"Nah, you know how much they love to surprise us with breakfast in bed," Ron answered, before capturing Harry's lips with his own. "Besides," he whispered seductively between kisses, "we still have a few minutes with just the two of us…" Ron trailed off, his meaning very clear.

And the next half-hour were spent in a quiet celebration between the two fathers.

With breakfast finally cooked and plated the five Potter-Weasley children made their way upstairs to their fathers' bedroom. Helen and James bore trays of food, Nate and Lily held the presents, and Kitty followed with half a jug of pumpkin juice. It had been full, but then she tripped over Midnight. It was okay though; the carpet had needed some color to it.

At the door the two oldest engaged in a whispered argument over who had to open the door. After three games of rock-paper-scissors and several allegations of cheating, Lily spoke up. "There's only one fair way of solving this, Nose game," she cried, putting her finger on her nose.

The other four followed suit, Kitty spilling some more pumpkin juice in her haste, and James dropping his tray when he used the wrong hand.

"James loses due to that," Helen declared.

"No I don't, you were last," James retorted.

"Look, this is stupid, why don't we just open the door," Nate suggested.

Helen looked at him as if he had no more brain capacity then a troll. "Because none of us wants a discussion on what happens when two people love each other very much and have their parents' permission and are married," she said, shuddering at the memory of last Father's Day.

Nate rolled his eyes. "I bet they made up the last two."

James snickered. Helen's eyes narrowed. "I say James opens the door; he needs the talk the most of any of us," she stated.

James looked offended, "Now why would you say a thing like that?"

"Maddie Bennet, broom closet on the fourth floor, second to last week last year."

James grinned, "Oh yeah."

"Yeah," Helen mocked.

"Good morning Papa, happy birthday Daddy," Kitty cried, having opened the door during the discussion.

"Morning princess!" came the response from the two thankfully, fully clothed figures in the bed.

"Hi Daddy, Papa. We got you a tray of breakfast to spilt. Don't mind if the eggs are a bit crunchy, we picked out the shells as best we could. And the ham might be a bit undercooked, Nate started it late. And when you feel up to it, Lily broke the china," Helen rambled off.

"You keep it too high," Lily grumbled, "Anyway, Helen burned the bacon."

"I thought the owls stole it," James said confused.

Helen rolled her eyes, "Yes, they used it to write gullible."

"Kids, no fighting."

Sorry Daddy."

"Is it time for presents yet?" Kitty inquired anxiously, searching her fathers' faces. "I drawed you some pictures."

"You drew us some pictures," Harry corrected gently.

"Yep, here they is!" Kitty handed a sheet of paper to each of the men. Harry's read HAppY BErfbAY, with HApE crossed out in front of HAppY. On it, Kitty explained, was a picture of the entire family.

Ron's had bright orange blobs over blue crayon, which were interpreted to be a picture of Kitty flying with her favorite Papa.

James grabbed his bundle next. "Hey Dad. You asked for a good report card for Father's Day, so I got you Lily's. Plus you wanted a clean room, and the dinning room was clean this morning. Papa, I got you a new Keeper's mitt, so you don't wear out Aunt Hermione's." Harry laughed, Ron thanked his eldest son.

"Daddy, I got you a tie that matches your eyes and has built in shield charms. Papa, here's a new set of dress robes that'll look great on you." Helen handed over two wrapped packages.

"But Ron, there's no lace," Harry whispered as Ron unwrapped his robes.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," Ron retorted.

"Daddy, I got you a bunch of defense item from Uncle Fred and George's shop," Lily began, laying a bag on Harry's feet. "And Papa, I got you one of those intelligent chess sets that will play against you."

"My turn, I got Dad a _1001 Greatest Seeker Moves of All Time_, disguised as an advanced spell book if anyone but you reads it, and Papa, I traded around until I found the last couple cards you need to complete your chocolate frog collection. Here's Agrippa, McGonagall, and Lupin." Nate presented proudly.

Lily froze, for a moment, than marched out of the room, leaving behind an awkward silence. Harry ran after her as Ron quietly thanked Nate for his gift.


End file.
